The Baka Series
by WoAiGaara
Summary: Inuyasha cast are bakas. So, Inuyasha cast are idiots. Therefore, Inuyasha cast are idiotic bakas. Are you seeing a pattern here? Join two crazy authors on the most idiotic pathetically humorous story on the net!
1. Default Chapter

The Baka Series

**_Standard Disclaimers Apply. _**

Summary: Idiot means Baka. Baka means idiot. Baka and idiot mean the same thing. Now Inuyasha cast bakas. So, Inuyasha cast idiots. Therefore, Inuyasha cast idiotic bakas. Are you seeing a pattern here? Join two crazy authors known as Genki Hyper Hikari and silverwings (not on site) on the most idiotic pathetically humorous story on the net! (with the weirdest pairings!) Rated M for coauthor silverwings's sleazy sexual innuendo and humor, second coauthor Genki Hyper Hikari's profanity fountain and both authors need for violence just for the heck of it.

A/N: Genki Hyper Hikari here! My penname takes so long to type, during these author's notes, I will be GHH. Anyways, these chapters will be done in colon form, like in a script! Enjoy!

_**Chapter 1: **_

Sesshoumaru: MORNING EVERYONE!

Everybody else: -bored sounding- Hello...

Sesshoumaru: PUT SOME ENTHUSIASM INTO IT! -thumbs up-

Inuyasha: Why are you here? If you want the Tetsusaiga, you're not getting it you bastard!

Sesshoumaru: -sigh- You underestimate me...

Sesshoumaru: C'mon Jaken…..let's go.

Jaken: No! I snapped a nail!

Sesshoumaru: I'll be snapping your ass off if you don't come

Rin: Inu-chan!

Kagome: SHUT UP YOU LITTLE PINT SIZED GIRL!

Rin: -vein pop- I am not a little girl! -watches as vein bleeds and keeps going on-

Inuyasha: Rin! Hang on there! -Rin is losing consciousness-

Inuyasha: -plasters on bandage ransacked from Kagome- Here. You're all better!

Jaken: Oh my God! Like, where did you get your nails done Sesshoumaru:sparkles:

Sesshoumaru: Haha! Of course it's cause of MY NATURAL beauty!

Sango: Natural:scoffs: Don't make me laugh

Miroku: Hey! Aren't I a natural beauty!

Sango: Pshaw, hell no. More like a natural pervert.

Shippo: EEEEEEP!

Kikyou: What the fuck is going on here!

Kagome: Nothing!

Naraku: Kukukukukuku! I see you!

Inuyasha: Get out of here Naraku! It's not your part of the script yet!

Naraku: Wups. Okay, sorry -leaves-

Kikyou: Inuyasha! Come to hell with me!

Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING!

Kikyou: me? I'm plannin' to drag you off to hell like hell you bastard!

Rin: Uuum...no you're not...since Inuyasha's MINE!

Kikyou+nods head+ true, true.

Kagome: -gawks- No he isn't! He's mine!

Rin: -growls- Mine!

Kikyou: Mine!

Miroku: If you can't choose, Inuyasha can do it.

Everyone but Kagome and Rin+nods+ Yup.

Sango: Houshi-saaama….no hentai suggestions….

Miroku: I can tell you how to resolve this….

Inuyasha: -sighs in relief- Please, just tell me!

Miroku: Have sex with all three of them and see who is the best!

Sango: Houuushi-saaaaamaaaa…..SHI NE! –BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!-

Miroku: Aaah……

Inuyasha: I think I'll just let them duke it out….I'm going to go take a bath, tell them where I went….

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Inuyasha: -In hot spring taking bath. Licks wound.- Ouch. –Grabs soap from Kagome's time.- Honestly, I don't get it. There's not much to fight about anyway. –snorts-

Kikyou, Rin, and Kagome: -Drooling and peeking at Inuyasha…learning from Miroku?-

A/N: We would greatly appreciate it if we get a review…. By the way, Shi ne (shee nay) means die in Japanese.


	2. No! WTF!

Inuyasha; Baka Series

Chapter 2

While shooting for the new Inuyashs movie…

1…2…3…ACTION!

Inuyasha: It is time for you to die Naraku! -watches as left dog ear falls off-

CUT 1!

Inuyasha: It is time for you to die Naraku! –swings tesusaiga-

Naraku: Uhhhhhh…what was my line again? -is hit by big-ass sword-

CUT 2!

Inuyasha: -sigh not again- It is time for you to die Naraku…-monotone-

Naraku: Put some enthusiasm into it would ya?

Inuyasha: Don't tell me what to do or I'll really blast you into pieces!

Naraku: Ah-herm…1) You can't, you're an actor. 2) The director was going to call a cut anyways but he's uhhh…he's a bit busy –director is actually drooling at a women's bust-. 3) If you do…my sould will haunt you .

Director: WHA! CUT!

CUT 3!

Inuyasha: It is time for you to die Naraku!

Naraku: Not so fast Inuyasha!

Director: Finally! That's a wrap. 10 min break everyone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now, during the break…

Sesshomaru: SERVANTS! YOU MISSED A SPOT ON MY MAKEUP!

Servants: No we didn't, your just blind.

Sesshomaru: How dare you! I will blast you, no RIP you into pieces.

Servants: Are you sure you're not really related to the actor of Inuyasha? You two are sure full of yourselves. I mean, with the blasting thing. Btw, you can't do anything bad to me…you're an actor oO

Rin: Sesshy, you don't need makeup, your natural beauty shows.

Kagura: I second that!

Sesshomaru: ''

Sango: Dude…how DO you lose so much weight Kagome?

Kagome: -whispes in ear…don't let anyone know, not even…plushei shippo-

Sango: OMGOSH!

Shippo: WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT A PLUSHIE?

Miroku: Wow, those chicks are really digging meh!

Inuyasha: Look behind you ;

Miroku: -looks behind and fins a mega hot guy- TT They…weren't looking at ME?

Inuyasha: Apparently so HAHAHAH!

Naraku: I hate playing the bad guy –sobs-.

Jaken" But…you got a cool sword and a lot of makeup for your demon face!

Naraku: WHA? Sesshomaru's over there.

Jaken: -looks up- EEEEEK! BAD GUY! –hits-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now this is what happens when the actors of Inuyasha tei their part in the movie to REAL life duties.

You will see Inuyasha caught by the police because he was threatening people with his REALLY big sword.

Your walking by a beauty salon and you see Sesshomaru there making a big fuss about him being a demon and the hair dressers being…"mortals"

"Kirara! Transform already!" You hear Sango shout at her kitty. Kirara mearly growls but does not transform. "Ohhh! Kirara, did Naraku poison you again?" oO

Miroku is walking peacefully, but then spots a bar with many girls. The rest explains itself.

And you see Shippo being the lead dancer of the Oompa Doompa song 

And for Kagome, she's at her house studying for exams and being jealous of Kikyou (see, she has multiple personalities. She's in her Kagome personality but she also has her Kikyou personality since she plays both roles)

Kagome: Inuyasha…WASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUP?

Inuyasha:

As the Inu-gumi keeps walking on, they see a man dressed in a demon constume shaking hands with a woman.

Miroku: Seize demon! HOW DARE YOU MOLEST A BEAUTIFUL WOMEN LIKE HER!

"Demon": Ehhhh…(no comment) –is hit by Miroku-

Miroku: Will you, m'lady bear my child?

Women: Eeeeeek! Who are you! What have you done to my husband? Sure he's in a demon constume advertising for an anime but you don't have to make fun of him like that!

Meanwhile at the beauty salon…

Sesshomaru: Hmph…stupid humans. You think you can send ME to the 'police'. Besides I don't like the things you did to my hair!

Kouga is applying for the highschool that Kagome is in --; and inuyasha, being the jealous type tells the admission office that…he #$&(&$# and #$&(&. 

(Kouga is dragged off to prison, and Inuyasha gets in because eh sneakily read all of Kagome's textbooks)


End file.
